


Illu

by mariadlangelesbm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadlangelesbm/pseuds/mariadlangelesbm
Summary: Illumi y Hisoka llevan siendo amigos desde hace años, desde hace unos meses amigos con derechos; pero hasta hoy Hisoka no ha sido capaz de pedirle a Illumi que fuera su novio.AU escolar.Ambos ya tienen 18 años.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Illu

Sus brazos rodearon los hombros contrarios apoyándose sobre él con una sonrisa que fue correspondida. Las mochilas en su espalda pesaban bastante, los exámenes finales estaban cerca, y el verano también, lo que significaba, libertad.

El cabello rojizo de su amigo se ondeaba a causa del viento que soplaba por la calle, apenas concurrido, lo cual era inusual, pero lógico siendo tan tarde. Habían pasado gran parte de la tarde dentro de la biblioteca, estudiando.

Una mano removió su cabello alejándolo con una carcajada por medio. Su risa fue correspondida con rapidez. Girando a la derecha entraron en un supermercado. Separados buscaron qué cenar aquella noche, y el resto del fin de semana. 

El cabello rojo de Hisoka se veía a lo lejos a través de las pequeñas estanterías. Los músculos de sus brazos se contraían cuando alzaba la mano hacia un producto y con duda después la volvía a bajar hacia otro alimento.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios casi a punto de soltar otra carcajada. Se acercó con sigilo para tomar los fideos instantáneos que había frente al más alto, el cual, sorprendido se giró con una pequeña sonrisa. 

—¿De verdad no hay problema con que me quede hoy? —le restó importancia encongiéndose de hombros.— Si tú lo dices.

—En serio Hisoka, no hay ningún problema, mis padres te conocen desde hace años.

—Llevamos muchas horas estudiando Illumi, más que estudiar, dormiremos.

Asintió golpeando con su puño el hombro del más alto sacándole una carcajada. Dejó algunas cosas más en la cesta y fue a pagar, aquella semana le tocaba a él invitar.

Salieron del lugar con bolsas en sus manos y las mochilas medio colgadas en sus espaldas con algo de pesar, hablando trivialidades y rodando los ojos por los chistes malos que soltaba el contrario.

De vez en cuando sus ojos se encontraban, sus miradas se cruzaban y no hacía falta que la voz saliera de sus bocas, se conocían de hacía años y eran buenos amigos, casi podrían leerse las mentes.

Cruzaron las calles y callejones correspondientes, haciendo tiempo para saltarse la despedida de sus propios padres y sus hermanos pequeños quienes salían de la ciudad para visitar a sus abuelos en otro país. Pero estaría para su posterior regreso, algo era algo.

Con suerte, al entrar ya no había nadie, en Kukuroo sus padres ya no estaban, por lo que sus hermanos, todos menores, tampoco. Podría centrar a su amigo para los estudios y los próximos exámenes en las próximas dos semanas; pasarían de curso y después... Ya hablarían del después.

Dejaron las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina con un suspiro, lo único que quería era tirarse sobre el sofá y descansar después de tantas horas seguidas en la biblioteca del instituto. El estrés y los nervios por las pruebas venideras recaía sobre él en ese momento. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su amigo; lo observaba de arriba abajo escondiendo la sonrisa que se estaba formando con su cabellera, ambos se estiraron un poco haciendo crujir su espalda. El dolor de la carga se alivió bastante.

—En serio, podemos seguir mañana Illumi, prometo prestarte atención y estudiar —sus ojos se centraron en la figura alta de su amigo y asintió, poco después sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo ante el abrazo.

Su mano en su mandíbula alzando su rostro, sus labios finos y mirada seria atrayente, la fuerza con la que lo sostenía... Sus labios se unieron lentamente, un leve roce y un mareo vertiginoso lo atacó. El pulso subía y bajaba cada vez que se alejaba y volvía uniendo sus bocas.

La lengua contraria finalmente se introdujo en su boca para alejarse poco despues, con la respiración alborotada, sus labios rojos y su estómago temblando. Bajó la mirada sintiendo las manos del mayor masajear sus hombros, la rigidez de su espalda empezó a reducirse con gran facilidad.

Dejó hacerse unos segundos para después separarse y tomar lo necesario para hacer la cena, el rojo en sus mejillas seguía presente a través del calor en ellas aunque poco a poco fue desapareciendo volviendo a su color natural. Sus manos tomaban los alimentos colocándolos en el sitio que pertocaba junto con los productos que usaría para la cena de esa noche.

Cortaba las verduras con precisión junto con la carne; el arroz puesto a hervir y el huevo sobre la olla. La pasta y la soja colocada en el bol tras veinte minutos mezclado; la salsa junto a la carne sin cocinar y la col a su lado.

Unas manos en su cintura masajearon el hueso en su cadera acompañado con cortos besos en su cuello, succiones y leves mordidas que le sacaban suspiros. Los brazos rodearon su cintura y el mentón de Hisoka se colocó sobre su hombro.

—Huele demasiado bien, y tengo mucha hambre —volvió a rodar sus ojos ante las palabras que soltó su acompañante —Nos has tenido en la biblioteca toda la tarde, más te vale que esté delicioso.

—¿Alguna vez he cocinado algo que no te gustara? Eres tú el que solo sabe hacer la carne. Y aléjate un poco, debo hervir la sopa.

Se alejó tomando otra olla un poco más pequeña que la anterior para calentar el caldo. A su alrededor el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del televisor siendo encendido. El residuo auditivo de un partido de fútbol cuyos equipos no reconocía llegó a sus oídos.

Sacó de la nevera dos refrescos llevándolos a la mesa frente al televisor dejándolas encima siendo recibido por un tirón en su camisa de estudiante que lo dejó tumbado sobre el pelirrojo.

—Deberías comer más Illumi, pesas poco —sus manos se pasearon libremente por su estómago buscando encontrar sus cosquillas, lamentablemente para el contrario aquello no le afectaba.

Tomó sus manos deteniéndolo, Hisoka podía ser fuerte, pero él también lo era. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y sus labios también. Las manos grandes y fuertes de su amigo tomaron su cintura mientras las suyas acariciaban libremente su cabello. Nunca le perdonaría si se cortaba el pelo.

Abrió los ojos al oler algo quemado en la cocina, y con rapidez empujó al mayor sacándolo de encima yendo a apagar las ollas. Con suerte, nada se había desperdiciado. Observó con el ceño fruncido al chico, el cual encogiéndose de hombros le sacó la lengua.

Preparó los platos para ambos y le pidió que pusiera la mesa mientras terminaba de dar los últimos detalles; como la decoración. Orgulloso de su trabajo centró su mirada en el alto, entre los estudios y los clubs escolares hacía unos días que no se veían. Trece, para ser exactos.

Quedaron sentados frente al televisor comiendo tranquilamente, su amigo apoyado en el brazo del sofá y él mismo entre sus piernas apoyado en su pecho, relajado y tranquilo.

Sus labios se movían, conversando sobre lo que veían frente a ellos, sobre sus compañeros de clase y de los clubs en los que se encontraban. No compartían clase ese año, pero esperaban que sí en el siguiente.

La película que echaban tras el telediario nocturno no era nada entretenida, las palomitas estaban ya frías pero sus manos, calientes.

Sus labios uno encima del otro, subido a la pelvis de Hisoka, jugando con su cabello, ya despeinado. Las palmas contrarias acariciando su espalda, dando un corto masaje. 

Un corto gemido salió de entre sus labios provocando que sus besos se detuvieran cuando un azote le llegó en su trasero. Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo apretando los hombros del mayor.

—¡Hisoka! —golpeó su pecho apartando la mirada, cubriendo con su larga cabellera negra el gran sonrojo en su mejillas. Una sonrisa lo esperaba al alzar el rostro— Deja de sonreír así.

—¿Cómo quieres que no sonría? Estás hermoso así, Illumi —recibió otro puñetazo, esta vez en su hombro— Solo digo la verdad, cariño.

—Qué no me llames así —fue atraído otra vez entre los brazos contrarios, dejando su trasero sobre la pelvis contraria, mordió su labio al sentir la dureza bajo él.

La lengua del moreno se paseó por su cuello, mordiendo su nuez de Adán con cuidado, succionando. Otro gemido salió dejando una vibración contra la boca. Fue una sensación agradable para ambos.

Su trasero recibió otro azote, un escalofrío lo atravesó provocando que arqueara la espalda, Hisoka, no desaprovechó la oportunidad apretando su trasero con ambas manos, empujando la pelvis hacia su dureza.

—Illumi... ¿Sí? Por favor... —la voz era grave y suplicando contra su oreja, sacándole otro escalofrío. Ambos tenían muchas ganas, pero él todavía sentía dudas.

—Y-Yo... —tembló sintiendo como lo mecían contra la dureza sacándole más gemidos, cortos y casi silenciosos, como suspiros.

Sus padres le habían inculcado unos modelos de conducta, bastante el hecho de haberse escondido en el armario cuando las mujeres no le habían empezado a atraer. Hisoka Morrow era su amigo y desde el primer momento él se declaró bisexual. Pero nunca había estado con un hombre, siempre con mujeres.

¿Y si solo quería demostrarse a sí mismo algo o lo usaba para saber cómo se sentía estar con un hombre? No quería. Sí, era verdad que quería al más alto, era obvio, sino nunca le hubiera dejado hacer ni la mitad de lo que habían estado haciendo. Pero no sentía que su amigo sintiera exactamente lo mismo que él.

Sus pensamientos fueron olvidados cuando una fuerte corriente de placer lo atravesó de arriba abajo; la lengua húmeda recorría su torso desnudo con la camisa del instituto abierta, sus pantalones abiertos con su miembro medio duro siendo acariciado por encima de su ropa interior. ¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello? ¡Eso había sido rápido!

—No puedo —soltó tomando la mano del mayor temblando por el nerviosismo— Todavía no puedo, Hisoka.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, una de las manos sobre sus mejillas y un beso sobre su frente lo hicieron alzar la mirada, su amigo lo observaba con los ojos hambrientos. Un pellizco en la nariz lo sacó de perderse en esos pozos depredadores.

—Si no te bajas no podré ir a ducharme, y necesito desesperadamente una bien fría.

Asintiendo bajó con las mejillas rojas y abrazado a sus piernas lo observó desaparecer por las escaleras hacia arriba. Tomó el cojín a su lado y lo apretó contra su pecho. Quería, pero tenía dudas. ¿Por qué no podía atreverse?

Lo distrajo la pantalla iluminada de su amigo, tomándolo entre sus manos y colocando la contraseña abrió el chat correspondiente. Si era la madre de Hisoka respondería por él, aunque todo ahora se hubiera puesto un tanto violento.

Pero no era ella. Era uno de los compañeros de clase quejándose de no haber ido con ellos a la salida del club, su corazón palpitó al leer la conversación.

_ Kuroro. "Ya te vale Hisoka, llevábamos semanas preparando esta salida". _

_ Yo. "Lo siento chicos, me ha salido algo realmente importante hoy, no podía posponerlo". _

_ Feitan. "¿No será la chica que llevas meses viendo, verdad? Nos has dado la lata a todos en el club por pensar tanto en ella. Pídele salir y ya está". _

_ Yo. "En eso estoy. Pensaba hacerlo esta noche después de estudiar". _

_ Kuroro. "¿Tú? ¿Estudiando? Esa chica sí que te está cambiando. Ya me dirás qué tal". _

_ Kuroro. "¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Deberías haber venido! La salida ha estado genial! Y no volverá a repetirse. Salúdame a esa chica tuya". _

Dejó el móvil en la mesita con las manos temblorosas, por lo que podía leer hablaba de él, pero no era una chica, ¡no lo era! Pero si lo pensaba bien, era un suicidio decir que era un chico... 

Un momento. ¿Hisoka iba a pedirle salir? ¿Hoy? ¿Ahora? Pero... Eran amigos, él siempre lo había dicho así... Desde el primer momento. 

Se levantó yendo directamente hacia el cuarto de baño que había en el piso superior de su casa con paso firme, iba a pedirle respuestas claras, sin duda alguna. Y como le mintiera lo sacaría de su casa estuviera, o no, vestido.

No tocó la puerta, pero tampoco hizo mucho ruido al entrar en la estancia, el vapor cubría la mampara de la ducha impidiendo la visión, pero sí pudo observar la ropa medio recogida sobre la tapa bajada del baño y la sombra de su amigo...

—Illu... Illumi... —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

Su mirada se centraba en los vaivenes de la muñeca de su amigo mientras este gemía una y otra vez su nombre sin duda. El placer en su voz ronca. Una y otra vez había sucedido esa escena hasta trece días antes donde lo echó tras masturbarse mutuamente. Había sido todo tan incómodo después, que no tuvo dudas al echarlo.

Pero no podía creerlo. Él desde siempre había empezado a empujar terreno, debido a sus dudas se negaba a continuar dejándolo completamente caliente y finalmente, en lugar de insistir le dejaba su tiempo y se daba placer a sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de amigo, bueno, futuro novio, era?

—¡Hisoka! —la puerta de la mampara se abrió dejando ver al joven con un sonrojo creciente en el rostro.

—Il... Illumi, ¿q-qu... —sus palabras fueron detenidas cuando sus labios se reunieron con fuerza.

Pudo sentir perfectamente la hinchada y dura erección contra su estómago. El beso era apasionado y necesitado. Sus lenguas luchaban la una con la otra para dominar el beso, se aferraba al cabello mojado mientras sujetaban su cadera. Estaba siendo mojado bajo la ducha de su casa, besando a la persona que quería y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

El beso fue cortado, si no fuera necesario respirar, no se hubieran tenido que separar. Intentaban regular la entrada del aire, mirándose; uno con vergüenza y timidez, el otro deseoso y hambriento.

—Illumi, ¿qué? —una de sus manos bajó al cuello del mayor atrayéndolo.

—Lo siento, tenía muchas dudas, muchísimas... Pero ya está, no sé cómo he podido ser tan ciego… He tardado demasiado.

—Por lo que me han dicho, lo bueno se hace esperar —otro beso fue robado de sus labios de nuevo.

—Espero ser lo suficientemente bueno —levantó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Solo por ser tú, ya es lo suficientemente bueno —el agua de la ducha se cortó cuando su amigo cerró la llave.

—A la cama, ahora.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y con una sonrisa socarrona fue levantado por el mayor besando sus labios con ganas, sujetándolo por el trasero mientras su propia lengua lamía el cuello del chico para después morder la clavícula dejando marcas visibles y duraderas.

La puerta fue dejada abierta tras entrar en la habitación del menor mientras este se removía sobre la pelvis del de piel levemente tostada, tumbado sobre la cama besando los labios contrarios con desesperación mientras apretaba el trasero situado sobre él, azotándolo de vez en cuando.

Los gemidos y gruñidos, eran de placer, inundando el silencio de la habitación mientras la temperatura en la habitación ascendía desenfrenadamente.

—Hisoka... —el susurro de su voz erizó al de cabello oscuro provocando un tirón en su entrepierna— Más...

—Oh, cariño. Ya no pienso parar ni aunque supliques —un gemido salió de su boca ante sus palabras.

—No sé a qué estás esperando, entonces...

Un gemido salió de entre sus labios cuando de sorpresa sus pantalones fueron bajados a sus rodillas junto con su ropa interior y recibía un azote que lo dejó desorientado unos segundos.

Sentía después leves caricias sobre la zona que debía empezar a tornarse roja tras cinco azotes más en ambas nalgas. Las apretaban y sobaban, sopesando su peso mientras los dientes del mayor se cernían en su nuez de Adán.

Su propio miembro se ponía duro ante aquellas acciones, su mano apretando el maravilloso cabello que tanto le gustaba mientras la otra mano se cerraba alrededor de la erección de Hisoka apretando y tirando en suaves caricias que cubrían su glande y su uretra sacando gemidos de placer que roncos chocaban contra su garganta que también temblaba ante sus propios gemidos.

—Cariño —susurró lamiéndose los labios— Deja de hacer eso, quiero correrme en otro sitio.

Detuvo sus caricias momentáneamente, y lo empujó por completo contra el colchón sentándose a los pies de la cama sujetando el tronco de la erección metiéndola en su boca tras relajar suficiente su garganta.

Un gruñido claro y fuerte acompañó su quejido, hacía meses que deseaba hacer eso. Chupar y tragar su polla hasta que su pelvis tocara sus labios, ser llenado por completo de él y darle una de las mejores mamadas del mundo, bueno, de su mundo.

Su cabello fue sujetado con fuerza mientras dirigían la intensidad y rapidez de la entrada y salida del miembro en su boca, apretando la erección en su garganta, acariciando con su lengua y apretando y masajeando los testículos sacando más gemidos y súplicas.

Al sentir el preseminal salir, lo saboreó con ganas, no era especialmente bueno de tragar, pero el sabor lo atraía, y no era para mal, su amigo comía bastante sano por lo que su sabor no se amargaba mucho.

Alejó la erección del mayor de su boca lamiendo el tronco hasta el torso y finalmente el cuello situándose sobre el contrario con una gran sonrisa, que le fue correspondida con cansancio, el sudor brillaba sobre la piel mojada del pelirrojo.

—¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a hacer eso? —fue lo que salió de entre sus labios colocando al menor bajo él mordiendo su mejilla derecha— Te dije que quería correrme en otro lado, y casi lo hago, pero en el sitio equivocado.

Su pecho subía y bajaba respirando con algo de dificultad mientras observaba maravillado al chico bajo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Donde aprendí no es importante, lo que es importante es, decirme dónde quieres correrte.

En respuesta le dieron la vuelta para después sentir unos labios besando su espalda lentamente mientras bajaba acariciando sus glúteos, apretando con fuerza.

Sus manos separando sus nalgas, unos dientes dejando una marca en ambas nalgas, rojas tras los azotes. Una lengua pasando entre sus asentaderas entrando en su interior moviéndose en círculos lentamente.

Su boca abierta, dejando salir gritos, a veces incompletos, otros a penas suspiros sin a penas poder pensar debido al placer que atravesaba su columna.

Su miembro hinchado, soltando seminal fue acariciado sacándole uno de los gemidos más fuertes de la noche, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, el placer era demasiado, ¿por qué demonios era tan bueno?

El movimiento de la lengua y de la mano acariciándolo se detuvo junto con un beso en su nuca y un susurro acompañando el acto.

—Aquí... —sus ojos y boca se abrieron cuando dos de los dedos de su amigo entraban en su interior, pasando los anillos que lo adentraban a su recto separándolos con cuidado para prepararlo.

—Hisoka... P-Por fav...favor.. Ah.. —encorvó su espalda hacia atrás debido al placer, y también por el doloroso tirón que sintió. 

Su interior se encontraba mojado y los dedos de su amigo lo llenaban con gran precisión. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás cuando golpearon los dedos el fondo de su interior soltando un alarido por el maravilloso placer que estaba conociendo.

—P-Por fa... Ah... ¡Ahhh! —de sus ojos caían las lágrimas de placer mientras sujetaba con fuerza la sábana bajo él.

Un tercer dedo entró en él rozando aún más aquella zona que lo hacía llorar, y perder el control; se sentía perder ante la maravillosa y esplendorosa sensación que le estaba haciendo experimentar su amigo.

Sentía que sus piernas se desmoronarían si la situación seguía de aquella forma, la sensación de euforia lo ahogaba con cada embestida de los dedos. No quería más y se removía sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

En respuesta, los dedos fueron sacados dejándolo por completo vacío, y le volvieron a dar la vuelta, el hermoso rostro de su amigo apareció en su campo borroso de visión, sus sollozos y lágrimas sonaron más fuertes.

—M-Más... Por f-favor... Hisoka... —se aferró a su cuello besando sus labios con desesperación mientras sus piernas eran separadas y sentía como el glande del contrario amenazaba con entrar.

—Mírame Illumi, hazlo —el beso hacía segundos que había sido roto cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo— No dejes de mirarme.

Su entrada fue expandiéndose ante la entrada del miembro erecto y completamente hinchado del contrario, sus ojos sin dejar de mirar los contrarios mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, una mezcla de placer, dolor y alivio.

Finalmente, tras segundos empujando lentamente, el miembro lo llenó por completo sacándole un suspiro de alivio junto con un gemido de placer del contrario.

—Muévete —el moreno abrió los ojos, que había cerrado unos segundos, con sorpresa— Estoy listo.

Un corto beso fue recibido con alegría mientras la erección iba saliendo lentamente y con cuidado volviendo a entrar de la misma forma sacando a ambos gemidos tanto de placer como de dolor.

Las piernas rodearon la cadera del mayor, a la vez que sus brazos su espalda bajo los brazos que se apoyaban en el colchón.

Las embestidas fueron creciendo en intensidad y profundidad sacando gemidos cada vez más placenteros mientras los besos iban subiendo y la temperatura interior empañaba el frío nocturno de la noche.

El movimiento de sus cuerpos chocando mientras sus ojos se concentraban en los ojos del otro. Piel perlada por el sudor, pupilas dilatadas por el éxtasis. 

—Illu... Illumi... —cerró sus ojos ante el llamado de la voz ronca que lo llamaba lleno de placer, iba a correrse.

Un gemido fuerte y claro llenó la estancia mientras sus piernas eran separadas y una levantada colocada sobre el hombro contrario, las embestidas seguían llegando y llenándolo de manera increíble.

—Sí... S-Sí. ¡Sí! —gritó apretando su interior recibiendo un gruñido por ello y la corrida en su interior.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama abrazados y sudados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, labios reunidos de nuevo, un lío de piernas y brazos mientras volvían a moverse mientras los gemidos seguían llenando el silencio de la habitación y de la casa.

Saltando sobre el miembro recientemente despierto, gemía el menor recibiendo los labios del mayor que sujetando la cintura contraria subía y bajaba el cuerpo de su ahora, actual pareja.

El amanecer los recibía abrazados el uno contra el otro, hablando de todo y de nada mientras sus manos unidas jugaban la una con la otra, besándose de vez en cuando.

—Sé mi novio —los ojos del menor se centraron en los del mayor.

—Sí.

Un beso, selló su relación. Incluso ocho años más tarde seguirían juntos, tras decirle a sus padres sobre su relación y que estos rehuyeran de él. Tenía a Hisoka de su lado, y eso era lo único que le importaba.


End file.
